


Bottom's up

by D_g_A



Category: Big Bang (Band), Gackt (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_g_A/pseuds/D_g_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong noticed that things aren't going well between TOP and Daesung, and so he calls for help from somebody you don't expect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello stranger

He was sitting down in a far back corner in his favourite coffee house, drinking his daily cappuccino. A day off, his well deserved day off. These last months have been so busy. His days were filled with concerts, meet and greets, interviews, TV shows,… He didn’t even have time to get a new hair cut… Well, he was going to the hair salon tomorrow to take care of that, so he had the rest of the day to do other things.

He went to the front of the coffee house to pay his bill. But he didn’t even get a chance to stand up when suddenly he heard somebody talk to him in a thick accent.

“Ano… G-Gackt-san, chotto y-yoroshi desu ka?” When he looked behind him he say a Korean boy standing there. He was dressed colourful and his hair was short at one side and long with a pink extension in it at the other side. He has seen this boy before, though he didn’t remember his name. He just stood there, fidgeting with his rings, looking very uncomfortable.

“Yes, sure.” The boy forced a smile and just kept standing there until he pointed at the seat across the table. The boy sat down, still not looking very much at ease. He knew people were mostly scared of him, for he was tall, dark, handsome and pretty much all the time dressed in leather. He knew he also had an intimidated look. That was probably the reason why the boy stayed quiet although he was the one that wanted to ask him something.

“So, what do you want to talk about, eh…” But he still could not remember the other’s name.

“Jiyong, my name is Jiyong, sir…” And then he remembered where he knew the boy from.

“Ah yes, G-dragon, am I correct?” Jiyong nodded and smiled shyly. When sitting so close to the young man, he could now see how feminine he looked. He was also sure he was wearing mascara and probably some lip-gloss too. He was, to be honest, his type. But the boy clearly had something on his mind.

“Well, not that I don’t enjoy just sitting here with you, but you clearly came here for another reason.” The boy nodded again but didn’t stay quiet as before.

“yes, uh… I heard you can take care of… ‘certain’ problems, sir…” Jiyong was right. He was known for dealing with things, mostly of a romantic type. For example, he once brought two guys together, they were in the same band and had a crush on each other for eight years… Sometimes you just need a little… push in the right direction.

“That’s correct. And you don’t need to call me ‘sir’. It’s cute when you do that, but it’s not necessary.” He said, smiling his addicting smile and the young guy started blushing.

“Now, tell me the what your ‘problem’ is.” The other started fidgeting again, as if he was ashamed.

“It’s not exactly my problem… And I’m not sure it is appropriate to ask you about it… or even talk about it.”

“Not trying to brag or something but I’ve seen and done a lot of ‘inappropriate’ things, if you know what I mean.” He smiled and winked at the boy and Jiyong’s blushed ever harder than before.

“Well, It’s about two band members of mine, TOP and Daesung. TOP is the one with the blue hair and Daesung’s blond…” He knew those two, he saw them on TV a while ago.

“What about them?”

“They are a couple since god knows when… But lately… they seem to have some issues in their relationship…” Again Jiyong looked pretty uncomfortable and not continuing the story, so he asked instead.

“Issues?... Issues like trust issues?” He speculated.

“No! No… nothing like that.. more like… bedroom issues…” And now he somehow got why the other one wasn’t too keen on telling, for it is a pretty private thing.

“I see… What’s the problem then?”

“Well, at first, I didn’t ask, it’s none of my business anyway, but… A couple of days ago, I heard them fighting and when Daesung came out of their bedroom he was on the verge of crying so I had no other choice.”

“What was wrong.”

“It was Daesung’s birthday and TOP told him he’d do anything Daesung asked… That’s where it went wrong… Dae said that their ‘bedroom time’ needed some spicing and he thought I’d be nice if he topped for once and so, he told TOP…”

“Let me guess, the other one hated the idea.”

“He doesn’t exactly hate it. I had a thing with him once and I know for sure that he wants to be bottom sometimes… But I guess he thinks it would be a bad idea, with him being Daesung’s hyung- errr I mean sempai… I think he’s just afraid, that’s all.” Jiyong finished the conversation, looking more secure now than he was a couple of minutes ago. This wasn’t exactly the time for being shy, not after the story he just told him.

“So… I know you are a persuasive person and I thought that, maybe, you could convince him to let Daesung top… TOP…” Yes, with that name, this sentence sounded a bit… awkward.

“Hhhmmm… I don’t think that’s going to help a lot… One: it’ll be difficult to convince him, especially since we’ve never met each other before… Two: even if I can convince him, it doesn’t change their ‘bedroom time’”. The boy’s neutral expression changed to a sad one, thinking he’d decline. He needed another plan, a new plan… He could not possibly deny this request, especially when it’s a cute guy like this who want to help his friends. When suddenly, he got an idea.

“question: is TOP allergic to any sedatives?” The other’s eyes almost popped out off their sockets at the weird question.

“Eehhh, no… Wait, why?!”

“Well, let’s say I’ll spice things up and get him in a ‘state’ so the other one won’t have any problems being on top.” Jiyong looked a bit worried at him. Maybe the sentence came out wrong but he could really tell him everything that went on in his mind.

“Don’t be so alarmed, I’m not going to do anything he or the other one doesn’t want. Believe me, It’ll work perfect. The only problem however is that I need to meet TOP and get him into my apartment… Say, does he needs to go to a hairdresser soon?”

“Yes, in fact I think he’s going tomorrow.”

“Great, can you change the hair salon he’s going to with this one?” He took a beer felt and wrote down the address.

“I’ll ask his manager.”

“Good… I’ll mail you what my plan is exactly.”

“Okay, here’s my mail address.” Jiyong took another beer felt and wrote down his address. The boy then stood up, bowed and said farewell. But halfway walking out of the coffee house, he returned.

“One more thing… I want to watch…” When he looked up, he could see that the boy’s eyes were somehow looking darker. And it was hot. He figured he could use the other’s wish to his advance.

“Okay, let’s make a deal. You can watch, if…”

“If?”

“if you go out with me after… Just one little date, that’s all.” Jiyong looked pensive for a moment until he nodded.

“Okay, if it works, I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Deal.”

They shook hands, making the deal complete, said their goodbyes and left the coffee house.


	2. Set in motion

He was reading a magazine while getting his hair done. Well, he wasn’t really reading it, just staring at it. He tried to, but the hairdresser was almost done with his hair and TOP, or SeungHyun as Jiyong called him, wasn’t here yet. He texted the latter about it earlier, but the other told him not to worry, he was just late, apparently a habit of him. So he kept busy ‘reading’ a magazine in the meanwhile. He even asked his hairdresser to keep the seat next to him empty, even when he was the only costumer present at the moment.

And suddenly, he saw something blue passing by the window and realised it was TOP. The man came in, looking a bit lost. So he quickly got up, walking towards the young man, who seemed to recognize him.

“If that isn’t world’s most famous blue haired person, TOP, am I right?” He said, trying to make the other one a bit more comfortable.

“Ah sou desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Gackt-san.” The other one bowed and looked even more disturbed. Jiyong was right, you could read his emotions right off his face.

“Iya, iya, no need to be so formal with me, TOP-kun.” Saying his name like that sounded more like ‘top gun’, which was awkward. The other one must have thought so as well.

“You can call me Seunghyun, if that’s easier…”

“I don’t know if I can call that easier, I’m afraid that if I do, my pronunciation would be horrible.” He laughed and so did the other. The young man seemed to be more at ease now, time to continue with the plan.

“Why don’t you sit over there with me?” The other one bowed again, smiling. These guys where way too humble.

“Thank you.” And they both walked over to their seats, sitting down.

“Say, I didn’t know we shared the same hairdresser.” He tried to start an easy conversation.

“Ah, no. I mean, This isn’t the place I usually go to while I’m in Japan. But my manager called me this morning, saying that there was a problem and that I should come to this place instead…” He didn’t know how, but it seemed that Jiyong was able to convince his manager into changing his hairdresser.

“Sou… Don’t worry, the hairdresser here are also very competent and I assume you’re here to recolour your hair?” The other nodded.

“It’ll be fine, they’re good, believe me!”

They kept talking like that. His hair was already long done, but it wasn’t really weird to just sit there, Getting to know each other better. But when the hairdresser was almost done with the other one’s hair, he realised he needed to do something. Otherwise the plan would fail. He grabbed the magazine again and acted like he was reading an article. Remembering Jiyong’s mail about the young man’s hobbies and favourite things.

“Do you, by any chance know what Be@rbricks are?” And said that, the other’s eyes lit up.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I collect them… But why do you ask?” He had to come up with something.

“Oh no, there’s some article written about them here.” The other made an ‘oh’ face but didn’t say anything more, so it was him that had to do all the work.

“I remember I’ve got a couple of them somewhere in my apartment.”

“Oh.” The other said smiling, but again made no attempt to continue talking.

“Say, you’ve got some time after this? We could go to my place and you can take them with you. They’re just lying somewhere, I don’t do anything with them anyway.” He hoped the other one would say yes. Otherwise there would be problems and Jiyong wouldn’t go out on a date with him…

“Really!?” The young man started to shine somehow.

“Sure!”

And with that, they said their goodbye to the staff and left.

\--TOP POV—

We got out of the cab and when I saw the apartment right in front of me, I started to get a bit nervous. What if people saw us together? Won’t they get the wrong idea?

“If you’re worried about the people living here, don’t. I own the entire place.” I could only gape at the comment Gackt just made. The entire place?!? Who owns an entire apartment block? I continued staring at the building until I heard the other laugh.

“You look like you just saw a ghost, haha… Ah, let’s go inside.”

After a while I wasn’t sure anymore where exactly we were, the place was that big. After what seemed an eternity, we finally arrived at the lobby. Gackt pointed at the sofa, asking me to sit down, so I did.

“I’m not sure where I left them, so here…” And he left to return a moment later with a glass of Champaign in his hand.

“Have this, while I search for them.” He gave me the glass and I bowed. He then left me alone in the huge lobby.

I didn’t want to break anything, so I decided not to walk around while he was gone. When I looked around, sipping my drink in the meanwhile, I noticed he had a nice collection of weapons hanging around… Which scared me a bit, to be honest. I yawned and looked at the tiny dragon statues standing on a cupboard. They were pretty cute,… despite the fact that almost every one of them they were killing a human.

I yawned again, suddenly feeling very tired. I slept enough, I was not supposed to be sleepy. The only thing I did was getting my hair done. But I couldn’t stay awake, my eyes closed and I fell asleep. I heard somebody talk in the distance.

“It’s working, you can come over… Bring him with you…” Was the last thing I heard.

…

When I woke up, my head felt like it was banged against a wall at least a dozen times. I opened my eyes, luckily the room I was in was rather dark. Which made me realize I wasn’t in the lobby anymore. Another thing, why the hell was I practically naked? The only thing that covered me was a silk sheet around my crotch area. I tried to move, but I couldn’t. My hand were cuffed to the bed by handcuffs.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.” I looked up to find Gackt standing next to the door. His voice was different somehow, darker.

“Gackt-san, what is this? Where am I?” I tried to put some force in my voice, but failed miserable.

“My bedroom.” He said. I tried to move again so I could break the cuffs that held me to the bed but stopped when I heard the other’s laughter.

“Don’t worry, you were sleeping, I thought a bed would be more comfo- ” But I interrupted him.

“What happened?!” He didn’t seem too happy with me interrupting him.

“I drugged you…”

“You WHAT!?! Why??...” He just chuckled, like it was all a big joke.

“Hhmm how to explain… Let’s say I did this as a birthday present…”

“A birthday present? Is this supposed to be funny?!?” I almost yelled. I started to move again.

“No, not at all… Oh, And I wouldn’t move too much if I were you…”

“Wh-“ But I couldn’t finish my question as a searing pain started setting in.

“Aahh!! What the hell!!!”

“Told you… Before you start yelling again, I had to get you ‘warmed up’ for this, so you’d make a perfect present.”

“Warmed up?... you mean, there’s something… in there??” I said in disbelieve, looking at my lower regions.

“Yes, but don’t you worry, it’ll be removed soon enou- well, it will be repla-“ But this time it was him who was interrupted as someone knocked on the door.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

“Perfect timing!” Gackt said smiling. And when he opened the door, I saw someone I’d never expect to be here right now.

“Daesung…”


	3. Top to bottom

When the blond boy entered the room, it was clear he came here running, like he was being hunted. I wonder why. I knew Jiyong told him something, something that would get him here for sure. But it looked like he exaggerated a bit. The boy’s hair was quite a mess, the leather jacket he was wearing slugged over his shoulder.

 

“Daesung…” The blue haired boy whispered. But it seemed the boy’s eyes weren’t adjusted to the light in the bedroom yet as he peered into the darkness. Well, it wasn’t that dark, but the lobby he came from was pretty well lithe.

 

“Hyung?” The blond one called out uncertainly. And when he finally saw well enough, the reaction was what I had hoped for.

“Hyung!!! What… What happened, where are we and… and why are you almost naked?” The boy’s facial expression was so funny I had to laugh, which made him look at me instead.

“Who-… You’re Gackt-san, right?”

 

“Yes, and I believe your name is Daesung, Am I correct?” The blond nodded, confusion written all over his face.

“Welcome to my bedroom, as you can see your boyfriend is also present here. You might wonder why he’s all tied up, laying on my bed with only a sheet to cover hi-“ But I was interrupted.

 

“What did you do to him!?!” He looked a bit angry, understandable of course. I got closer to him grabbing his shoulders. He backed away, probably scared. But I just held him more tight as I leaned in to whisper in his ears.

 

“You don’t have to worry. I didn’t touch your boyfriend, except when I was carrying him in here. You see, there’s a reason why you are both here. I’ve heard, from a reliable source that he still owns you a birthday present…” His eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He started blushing like mad, looking at me like he just saw a ghost. He tried to say something, but I didn’t let him. I couldn’t risk him trying to deny what I just said.

“I can see that the information I received was correct. This, my dear boy, is your birthday present. Now before you start yelling, telling me he isn’t agreeing and all that. Believe me, I lived long enough knowing he does want it, he’s just afraid. I mean, it’s obvious he never bottomed before, with that name and all.” I tried to make the boy feel comfortable by joking. He took a step back, looked at the blue haired man, who was being incredibly silent. A moment passed and Daesung looked back at me.

 

“… Are you sure?...” Bingo, I had him!

 

“Very sure, now I’ll leave you two alone… Oh, by the way, you might want to ‘unplug’ him.” Again the boy looked confused at what I just said. But I yet again, didn’t give a change to ask questions. I left the room, closed the door and went to the room next to my bedroom.

 

When I opened the door, I could see a silhouette sitting behind my computer. The person looked at me, with a blank look.

 

“Are you sure this will work.” He questioned. Ah, why was everybody questioning me.

 

“Yes… How’s the quality of the video?” He didn’t look like he believed me, but apparently decided not to ask further.

 

“Oh, pretty good… You especially installed three camera’s with night vision for this?” I nodded.

 

“I even installed a mic. Turn up the volume.” I told him.

“Look, when they are done, slide this key under their door will you.” I said, putting the keys next to the keyboard and turned around.

 

“Wait, you’re leaving??” I heard him asking so I turned my head around again to look at him.

 

“If I’m staying here with you while they are ‘at it’, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you even if we didn’t have our date yet, my dear Jiyong. And that’s not quite my style. So yes, I’m leaving.” His face was as red as a tomato, not looking at me. I smirked and left my mansion.

 

\---Daesung POV---

 

I think I didn’t move for about a minute after Gackt-san left. This amount of information needed time to sink in. My birthday present? How did he know? The only ones who know about that are me and Seunghyun-hyung… and Jiyong-hyung… Did he? No way, he’d never do that. I’m so sure he’d never tell Taeyang or Seungri , leave alone a stranger. But then how did Gackt-san know about this…

 

On the other hand, Jiyong-hyung was worried about our relationship. If I remember correctly he even told me that if we didn’t work it out soon, he’d take care of it… Which to be honest, scared me a bit. He was also the one who texted me half an hour ago to tell me that he didn’t know where Seunghyun-hyung was and that he had been looking for him everywhere for almost three hours. He must’ve known I’d be worried like hell. I mean, sure he was known for being late, but only by 20 min. tops. He probably also knew that I would turn up his cell phone’s GPS to track him down.

 

“Are you going to help me, or are you just going to keep standing there?” I heard him say suddenly. I almost forgot he was there. My eyes had adjusted to the light perfectly now. Before, I could only see hyung lying there, but now I saw that the entire room was lithe by candles only. No wonder it was too dark to practically see anything. I ran over towards the bed. When I got there, it was clear he was chained to the bed by handcuffs. He tried to wriggle out of them, but it seemed it was no use. He was obviously tired and it looked like he was in pain. But then I caught him staring at me.

“Well, aren’t you going to get me out of these handcuffs?”

 

Of course, he must be in this position for a while already. But I didn’t have the key.

 

“I don’t have the keys… Gackt-san didn’t gave them to me…” The look on hyung’s face was one of disbelieve. He rolled his eyes while I started to look around. Maybe Gackt-san put them down somewhere in this room. I scanned the bedroom until my eyes fell on a note on the nightstand next to the bed. I went over and picked it up.

 

“It’s a note from Gackt-san…”

 

“What does it say?” Hyung asked so I read it out loud.

 

Dear Daesung, I’m sure that by the time you read this, you already tried to open the cuffs. To answer your question: I have the keys and those cuffs are used by the police so they are pretty unbreakable. Besides, it’s in your best interest to keep your boyfriend cuffed. This allows you to do whatever you want to do with him.

If you open the drawer of this nightstand, you’ll find everything you need for this special occasion. Now go and enjoy your birthday present and remember what I told you.

Love,

Gackt <3

 

I put the note back on the nightstand and opened the drawer. When I saw what was in there, my eyes must have widened because hyung was staring at me again.

 

“What is it?” He asked. Instead of telling him, I took out the first thing I could find (and also the only thing I would show him, the rest would make him freak out).

“Is… Is that lube?!? Jeez, what the hell is happening, that man is insane! And what did he exactly told you before, huh?” I get the fact that he was furious. I mean, who wouldn’t be. To be honest, I really didn’t want to tell him what this was all about. It would only make him angrier. But I guess I had no choice.

 

“He… He told me this was your birthday present for me. You remember… what… I wanted?” God, he was going to kill me if he got out. When he realised what I meant by that, his tone changed from angry to sad.

 

“Daesung, no… We already talked about this. Hell, we fought about this… “ He looked at me with his big puppy eyes. This look… He could make a person do something he really hated doing just by giving them this look. But perhaps I was already used to it or maybe the situation we were in wasn’t ideal but it wasn’t working on me.

 

“Hyung, I know but… But I don’t think we are going to get out of this any other way…”

 

“Dae, no… I- I can’t…” He sounded even more sad… But there was also a twinge of fear in his voice. We couldn’t stay in here forever… So I sat on the bed next to him and put my hand on his cheek, trying to calm him down a bit.

 

“Is… is it because I am younger than you? Is it because you’re the hyung and you thing I’ll lose my respect for you or something?”

 

“Dae…”

 

“Or is it because this would be a first for you?” His eyes widened immensely and I started to pet his hair, trying once again to make him feel more at ease.

“Because if that’s the reason… Look hyung, I’m not trying to make you do something you don’t want. But if you are, even for a little bit, curious about it, then please… I understand you feel uncomfortable, It would be a bit weird not to be. But… Please, hyung?”

 

I know I sounded a bit pushy, but there really wasn’t another way out of this. He looked pensive while I continued petting his hair. I really understood the fact that he wasn’t all too happy about it.

 

“Okay… I guess I haven’t got any other choice…” His eyes shifted so he was looking straight into mine. I could still see a trace of fear in them, but at least he tried to smile. So I leaned in, put my hands next to his face and kissed him. Our kiss started like a small peck, but soon I deepened the kiss as I remembered the fact that he was almost naked.

 

While continuing the kiss, I started to undress myself. First the jacket and about a minute later, I was naked from the waist up. I ended the kiss and pushed myself up to look at him. His chest was heaving, eyes already filled with lust. And something snapped in me, the last doubt I had. He WAS enjoying this, so much was clear. I couldn’t stop myself as I put my legs on either side of his and attached my lips to his neck. The reaction I got from that was delicious. He moaned slightly, but clear enough for me to hear. Wanting to hear more, I moved, kissing my way downwards. When I found his collarbone, I bit down onto it.

 

“Aargh Dae!!!” Okay, I never did that before… I don’t know why but this entire situations seems to have gotten at me somehow. But in the end it shouldn’t surprise me. I’ve never been in this position before. Seunghyun-hyung never really allowed me to touch him. It was always him who initiated every contact.

 

I continued my work as I went further down until I reached one of his nipples and took it into my mouth. He moaned again. Gosh, I love it when he does that. I kept on licking it while my other hand went down toward the silk blanket. My hand found his already hard member trough the sheet.

 

“Aaaah… Aaah…” He was never this vocal when he was on top. I wonder why. When I looked up his face, I saw him looking at me trough almost closed eyes. A faint blush was spread on his cheekbones. I started stoking his member trough the blanket while I kept looking at him. At the feeling, his eyes closed and his head fell back. Instead of moaning he started groaning. I could feel he tried to move his legs which made his knee touch my hard member in return. I stifled a moan and decided to speed up a little.

 

I stopped my ministrations and sat back up. When he noticed I had stopped, he looked up at me. He was about to start complaining when I moved the blanket away. I apparently surprised him by doing so since he looked away, blushing again. It’s not like I haven’t seen him before like this… Well, actually I didn’t, not like this anyway. Touched his thigh, travelling up until I suddenly saw something pink sticking out of… you know…

 

“Hyung what is… Is that a vibrator?” I looked up at him in disbelieve. He didn’t open his eyes but nodded. No way Hyung put it in himself… So if he didn’t, than Gackt-san…

“So that’s what he meant by ‘unplugging you’… When did he-”

 

“When I was asleep. Dae, please take it out…” Okay, now that was a tone I wasn’t used to hear. He sounded like he was begging me to. I realised this was a change to tease him some more but considering the circumstances, I just did what he asked me to do. I pulled the object out slowly, not to hurt hyung but he did clench his teeth and held his breath. This actually would save me some work. I wasn’t too happy about Gackt-san touching him like that, but it did came in handy.

 

When the thing was out completely, I saw that it was just a small vibrator. Gackt-san must have chosen this one on purpose so I still had to prepare him. I got up from the bed and put it onto the nightstand. Not wanting to waste any time, I grabbed the lube and went back to the bed. I repositioned myself so I was sitting on my knees between his leg.

 

“Okay, here comes the least favourite part…” I showed him the lube when I putted it on my fingers.

 

“What?! But the-“

 

“Hyung, look at the size of that thing… I’m sorry but I still need to prepare you some more… Now I need you to relax okay?” I took his hand into my other free hand while putting the tip of my finger against his entrance. The cold lube made him twinge a bit. I figured it was save to continue and I put my finger inside of him, slowly. Almost immediately, I could feel him clench around my finger.

“Shhh, it’ll feel better if you’d relax…” When he relaxed I continued fingering him. One finger soon became three and it looked like I had found his prostate. He started moaning again.

 

“Dae…” Guess I was right. I pulled out my fingers and whipped them on the forgotten blanket. Then, I put some lube onto my own member (something I had never done before) and leaned forward putting his legs on top of mine so I could kiss him.

 

“Ready?” I asked him when I paused the kiss. He nodded and I smiled. My left hand touched his cheek as I kissed him once more while the other guided my member to his entrance. I entered him slowly. If I wasn’t kissing him, he’d be screaming. I slide in completely before I stop moving. When I ended the kiss, he started grasping for some air. I gave him some time to get used to me filling him. After some time I could feel him start moving a bit. I looked him in the eye and I was startled by what I saw. He was smiling at me. Just a bit but it was enough to encourage me to keep me going.

 

“You can move…” He said, voice hardly above a whisper. So I did, slowly. He bit his bottom lip but kept looking at my trough half-lid eyes like telling me it didn’t hurt as much as feel a bit uneasy. I continued pushing in and pulling out in a slow pace. He was so beautiful looking all vulnerable. I never thought I’d see him like this. Lying underneath me, blushing because he was embarrassed to be seen like this. I changed my angle a bit and he started moaning again. It seemed I’ve found his prostate again.

 

“Aaah Dae, there… faster…” and I did what I was told. I sped up and continued to brush against his prostate. I kissed him again until we were both out of breath. I could feel myself getting close so I started to stroke his member again.

“Aaah… c-close…” he said in a husky voice. I sped up the movement with my hand, which made him squirm some more. I rubbed my thumb over his slit.

“AAAHHH Daesung!!” He came, semen covering his torso and mine. His walls clenched around my member and after a few more thrusts, I came as well.

 

“Seunghyun!” My body was worn out. I put my hands next to his head, trying to keep my up. But I fail and I fall on top of him.

 

After a while I was able to move again so I slid out of him. I looked at him and was about to say something until I heard a noise near the door. I looked up and saw something shining entering under the door. I grabbed the blanked, stood up and walk over until I saw a key lying on the floor. I picked it up and walked over to the bed again and showed the key to Hyung.

 

“Is that the key of…”

 

“One way to find out…” I sat back down and leaned over him so I could un-cuff him. When the cuffs came off, he immediately sat up and hugged me. I was so startled by the action that I didn’t even hugged him back.

“Hyung?”

 

“I’m sorry…” I heard him whisper. His hands gripped my back tightly.

 

“For what?”

 

“For not giving you what you want when you, for once, ask for something… For being a lousy boyfriend…”

 

“No, you’re not. Why would you think that?”

 

“I’ve been acting like a total ass… Especially on your birthday… I… I should’ve said ‘yes’…”

 

“You were just afraid, I don’t blame you…” He hugged me even tighter after I said that.

 

“Still… I’m sorry…”

 

“Don’t be.” I put my hands on either side of his head and pushed him back a little so I could kiss him. He tried to respond by deepening the kiss, but when our bodies moved against each other, I could feel the remains of our time together, and it wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

“Here…” I picked up the already dirty silk blanket and cleaned us both up. It was quiet for a while until hyung decided to speak.

 

“You know, there’s one thing I don’t get…”

 

“What is that?”

 

“How did Gackt knew about the ‘birthday present’?”

 

“I… I don’t know…” I lied. If I told him that Jiyong-hyung probably told him about it… he’d most likely kill him…

“But that doesn’t matter now… I’m just glad we worked it out… I love you.”

 

“I love you more…”


	4. Promises are to be kept

It has been a week since Gackt and I trapped hyung into letting Daesung top him. I remember sitting behind that PC, trying not to touch myself, but I failed miserably. Gackt obviously placed the mike very close to the bed as I could clearly hear every sound. And god, it was hot. I had to make sure I was finished before they were so I could slide the key under the bedroom door and make a run for it. I was pretty sure Daesung already figured out I was behind this, but if hyung would find out… let’s say I want my pretty face to stay pretty…

And I was right. The next day, when I was sitting in our kitchen, eating my breakfast, Daesung walked towards me, grabbed my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

“We need to talk…” He disappeared to his room and I followed him. I closed the door behind me and turned around to find him sitting on a chair, both legs and arms crossed while staring at me.

“I know it was you hyung…”

“I know you know…” Apparently he didn’t expect that answer as his eyes widened. I sighed, grabbed the chair standing next to me and sat in front of the blond guy.

“Why did you do that?” He asked quietly.

“Why? I think it’s pretty clear why…” I almost laughed. They had been fighting for days. Every morning I woke up to the sound of them two yelling at each other. Which made me cranky and bitchy, which in turn made Taeyang sleep over at his friend’s house and made our little maknae silent (which is a rare thing) because he didn’t want to cause more problems. But I guess that laughing at a question that was meant to be serious wasn’t helping the conversation we had. Daesung started yelling, clearly upset.

“You didn’t have the right to do something like that, hyung!!! What if it went horribly wrong?! I mean, in the end, he agreed. But what if he didn’t?!” I wasn’t too keen on him yelling at me like that, for I am older and the leader. But I understood why he was angry at me, so I continued in a calm voice.

“Don’t you think I was a hundred percent sure he’d like it? You think I’d do something like that without thinking first? When you two were fighting, you know what I saw when I looked at him? Fear and sadness, yes… But also longing… I know him well enough to know that you just scared him and that he was afraid not because he doesn’t trust you or anything like that. No, but because he’s the hyung…”

“Still, calling in the help from a complete stranger?!? What if-“

“What if what?? I’ve got some friends that got together because of Gackt-san! I choose him because he knows to how be discreet, it was completely save. He made sure that there really was a problem between you two he could fix, otherwise he wouldn’t do it…” I tried to explain that everything was under control, trying to reassure my I’m-going-mad dongsaeng that everything was just fine. But he kept on screaming at me. I was beginning to loose my patience.

“Discreet?! Then how did my unconscious boyfriend ended up naked in that bed?!? Not to mention certain things got inserted!! That guy is as nuts as you are!!” That’s it.

“Daesung, you’re forgetting your place!!!” I suddenly screamed, shocking him. He looked away in shame but not less angry. I knew I was out of line doing what I did, and he had every right to be angry with me, but if I could go back in time, I’d do it again. I took a deep breath and started to talk calmly again.

“Look, I did that… Gackt-san didn’t touch him besides when he carried him… You have every right to be jealous… But you have to understand that I had to do something. The two of you kept fighting… it wouldn’t be long before you broke up and I couldn’t let that happen, not when the two of you love each other so much… And it would be bad for the band as well… You can scream at me as much as you want but I’m not sorry…” His face seemed less angry and more understanding after I said that. He shifted in his chair and appeared to be lost in thoughts. After a minute or so, he spoke again.

“I get it… I didn’t think of it like that… So, I guess… I’m no longer mad at you… I’m sorry I yelled at you. But there’s one thing I still don’t get… Why did Gackt-san help you?” Oh god, should I tell him? Maybe I should…

“He… He thinks that I’m cute and he’d do it if I promised to go out on a date with him… Next week…” Okay, I twisted it a bit. It was my turn to look away trying to hide the blushed that formed on my cheeks when suddenly I felt his hands on my shoulder. Daesung was standing right in front of me, looking kind of worried. He probably thought that I didn’t want to go out on a date with Gackt… Well at first, I didn’t… but now I… I… I’ve been looking forward to it.

“Hey, it’s okay. I kinda like him so… Will you help me picking out an outfit then?” I tried to smile to lighten up the atmosphere. It worked.

“Sure hyung.” He smiled and then, all of a sudden hugged me.

“Thank you…”

\---

So that leads us to were I am now, fighting with my jacked as I try to put it on. I fell asleep in the studio today, luckily Daesung woke me up on time. Half of what I’m wearing is his. Two days ago, Seungri asked if he could use my shower saying his was broken. So I said yes. Two hours later I came back home to find half of my clothes floating in my bedroom, completely ruined. When I finally cleaned up the mess, Taeyang decided to take a nap on the couch, putting Gaho and Boss in my bedroom so they didn’t have to be quiet… Apparently Gaho now knows how to open my closet. Result: my shoes turned into dog food.

So yes, now I’m wearing Daesung’s shoes and one of his shirts. Not that I’m complaining, I’m just nervous right now. Fortunately, Daesung is helping me putting on some makeup when in the meantime, I’m putting my pink extensions in my hair. I can hear myself complaining about the fact that he’s putting on way too much mascara and that it makes me look like a girl. But he just laughs and tells me it’s revenge and that the pink extensions already make me look like a girl.

When I’m finally done, I say my goodbyes to Daesung and he tells me good luck. I make my way towards the café we first met.

\--- Gackt POV ---

I’m standing in front of the café when suddenly I see something pink coming my way. Jiyong stops right next to me, clearly out of breath while apologizing for being late. I reassure him that it’s fine and grab his arm, guiding him into the ally next to the café. We need to get in by using the back door so nobody would know we are sitting in there together. I open the door and there’s a waiter already waiting to guide us to our table. We sit down and the waiter give us the menu. I’ve known this place for a long time now so I just order without looking. I can see Jiyong’s eyes widen. He thinks for a moment and then decide to order the same thing as me.

While we are waiting we start talking. He tells me about his group and how Daesung knew he was behind the little thing we pulled on him and his boyfriend. When our food arrives we just continue with the small talk. We talk about clothes, fashion,… I really like this boy. He’s sweet, handsome has a weird but amazing fashion sense. So I randomly ‘inform’ him that he looks great with the pink hair. He blushes at the statement. God, this guy is definitely cute!

We enjoy our food until Jiyong cuts himself on his knife. I’m not sure how he did that, but I could see blood dripping out of the cut. I grab his hand and put the wounded finger into my mouth. The look on his face is great. He’s as red as a tomato and is looking everywhere except at me.

“G-Gackt-san, you don’t have to d-do that…” He mumbles, obviously shy. I just keep his finger in my mouth until the bleeding stops. The moment I take it out, the waiter from before appears to take our empty plates with him.

When the waiter disappears again, we start talking about random things once more. He tells me about his dog that ate his shoes, their previous concerts, how he just loves the necklace I’m wearing. I tell him I’ll take him to the store where I bought them on our next date. He chuckles.

We’re eating our dessert, chocolate ice cream. And I get a great idea. Since we are nearing the end of our date and, let’s face it, I don’t really want it to be over, I’m going to tease him a bit. He grabs his spoon when I suddenly take it out of his hand.

“My, Ji-chan. You’re injured! Here, let me feed you!” Before he could say anything about the pet name, I pick up a bit of ice cream with his spoon and hold it in front of his mouth.

“Open up!” I say, using the kind of voice you use when talking to a child. He does what I told him to do, though he looks uncomfortable doing so. Not unhappy, just uneasy.

I keep on feeding him, and after a while, I notice something changed. He looks less shy and more… self-assured. Every time the spoon leaves his lips, he holds his mouth open and licks his lips. He is doing this on purpose!!You want to play? Fine, since we’re finishing our dessert, let’s bring this teasing to a whole new level.

I put my left foot against his leg and let it travel up. The look on his face is priceless. He certainly didn’t expect this! He looks like his mother just cached him with his hand in the cookie jar. I just smile and move my leg up and down his leg. He bite his lip and it appears he wants to say something when I out of the blue, place my foot on his chair, in between his thighs. He tries to close his mouth to stifle a moan, but he fails.

Out of nowhere, the waiter comes out again. I swear that guy has the worst possible timing ever! But hey, he’s just doing his job. I can see Jiyong trying to hide what was going on while I pay the bill. The waiter brings us our coats and we leave the place. When we are standing outside in the ally, I take his hand into mine and look at him.

“Let me walk you to your hotel.” He smiles and nodes. On the way over to the hotel, Jiyong stays quiet, probably still a bit tranquilized from what happened at the café. Unfortunately it starts to rain so he lets go of my hand to take out his umbrella. He makes a sign, telling me to get under it together with him and since the umbrella isn’t made for two people, I have to put one of my arms around his waist while I put my other hand on top of his hand, so we are both holding the umbrella. He looks at me with a blush on his face and I just smile. Normally, we wouldn’t be able to do something like this out on the street. But it’s raining so hard so nobody would be able to see it was us. Besides, we are walking under an umbrella. We arrive at the hotel. I know this hotel. It was known for his discretion so there was no problem in walking in by the front door. We stop before the door when Jiyong turns around to face me.

“Do you…want to come in?” He asks shyly. Quite a silly question. If he had pulled me in without asking, I’d still be happy. So I nod and he guides me towards the stairs. Apparently the elevator broke down a couple of days ago. Pity… I don’t know why, but I challenge him into racing me. He grins at me and says something like ‘challenge accepted’. We take of and 6 floors and hundreds of steps later, I reach the top of the stairs first. When I look back I can see Jiyong trying to reach the top as well, chest heaving, clearly out of breath.

“You need to work on your condition, Ji-chan!” I say jokingly. He blushes as he finally stands next to me. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a key. As I look around, I discover that there’s only one door on the entire floor. He must have noticed my slight confusion.

“Our managers made sure we had an entire floor to ourselves since half of the group tends to go out partying and coming home drunk.” He laughs, scratching his head in the meanwhile.

“But I think they’re all out right now, if you know what I mean…” He almost whispers that last sentence, eyes looking into mine.

“Oh I think I know exactly what you mean…” And with that, he kind of smiles, turning around and opens the door.

When we walk in, I give him just enough time to turn on the light, but then I push him into the closest wall and put my hands on either side of his face. Okay, done with playing nice. He has been teasing me as well so I’m sure he wants me as much as I want him! I can see clearly now that his eyes are filled with lust. I remove my left hand off the wall and place it on his cheek. He’s so beautiful. To be honest, I never thought I’d fall for a rapper, ever! Most of those rappers on TV they… I don’t know, they’re macho’s, trying to impress girls. I absolutely dislike them. But then again, those guys were straight while this one here… Let’s say he’s far from straight. He’s cute, colourful and I have to admit, if I didn’t know he was a rapper, I never would’ve guessed.

I inch my face closer to his, slightly bowing down. He’s shorter than me, but only by a few centimetres. I put my lips on his and stay like that for a few seconds. The boy doesn’t move at first but after a moment, he opens his lips slightly. I deepen the kiss and he grabs my shoulders with his hands, trying to get me closer to him. But I keep standing where I am and he kinda whines because of it. Instead, I put my one of my knees in between his thighs. He abruptly ends the kiss and looks at me, eyes even darker than before. I just smile like I always do and attach my lips on his neck while moving my knee up higher so it’s touching his crotch. I can hear him moan. When my lips arrive at his collarbone, I decide that his jacket has to go. He looks great in it, but right now he looks better without it. Thus I put my hands in between him and the wall and move him so we’re standing in the middle of the hallway. The kissing never ends when I remove the jacket and when it’s finally off, I decide it is time to take this somewhere else. Not knowing my way around the place, I choose the first door I could find, hoping it was the bedroom that was behind it.

Opening the door by pushing Jiyong against it, still kissing, I notice we were in the kitchen. Oh well, good enough. The boy probably didn’t even know where he was right now as he was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I try to lead us to the kitchen counter on the opposite side of the room without breaking anything and when we get there, I lock him in between my body and the counter. And it’s then he finally ends the kiss. He looks around and looks at me, confusion written over his face.

“The kitchen?” He asks out of breath.

“I thought it was the bedroom…” His face turns red again as his mouth forms the shape of an ‘O’. I chuckle at his reaction. He smiles and I can feel I’m falling for him badly. Not wasting a good moment, I kiss him again, but more passionately this time.

“Sit on top of the counter…” I say and he obeys. I take a step back to look at him. He’s sitting there, legs apart, chest heaving with his mouth half open. I hastily make my way over to the boy again. I claim his lips once more and I move my waist between his legs so our erections meet.

“Aah-“ this time he moans out loud and he grabs my hair at the back of my neck while putting his face on my shoulder. I give him a moment to rest but I can soon feel him rubbing slightly against me. Not being able to control myself any longer I take his head between my hands to move it back up so I could kiss his neck. He keeps silent, something I don’t want. I want to hear him. Thus I move one of my hands over his nipple, pinching in trough the shirt, while the other moves over the bulge that has formed in his pants. The reaction I get is perfect, he moans again, hips moving against my hand.

“Gackt-san, m-more…” He begs, and I am about to give him what he wants when suddenly, I hear a loud and angry sounding voice coming from the door.

“So that’s how it is!!” I release Jiyong as fast as I can, step back and look towards the door. And sure enough, there was a blue-haired, angry-looking and a blond-haired guy standing right behind him. The tall one looks furious while the other looks at Jiyong and makes a face like he wants to say ‘I’m sorry, I tried to stop him…’. When I look next to me I could see Jiyong almost shivering and it looks like he wants to dig a hole and hide in it.

“Hyung, it’s not what you think…” He says in Korean. Luckily, I took Korean lessons so I’m mostly able to figure out what they are saying.

“Not what it looks like?!? I think I know pretty well what’s going on here!! You’re dating him!! That’s how he knew! You little shit, you knew what was going on didn’t you!!” The blue haired guy keeps yelling while the other tries to calm him down by whispering things like ‘Hyung calm down’ and ‘don’t do anything stupid’. Jiyong on the other end dares to speak up to him.

“That’s not what happened. Today was our first date. As I told Daesung, I agreed he could take me out on a date if he’d make sure Daesung would get his birthday present…” As soon as the sentence leave his mouth I can see he realizes he said something wrong. Seunghyun turns around and the blond guy backs away, holding his hands in front of his face as if he was afraid that the other one would hit him.

“You knew?” the blue haired man says. He doesn’t sound so much angry as hurt now.

“Hyung, I swear I didn’t know until the day after. Yes, I had my suspicion he was behind all this, so I confronted him and he admitted. I didn’t tell you because you’d be angry while Jiyong-hyung only wanted to help us so please just-“ He begs, trying to don’t let situation get any worse. The other one tries to say something, but I cut him off, realizing something. I turn my head towards Jiyong.

“Wait, that’s what you told him? I thought we’d agreed that I could get you to go out on a date with me if I let you watch them while they, you know…” Okay, it just slipped out of my mind. I realized I actually said that when I see Jiyong staring at me in disbelieve. I turn my head and see two pair of eyes wide open while they yelled in unison.

“WHAT?!?”


End file.
